Double Trouble
by Miss Lefty
Summary: Wyatt and Chris come back from the future for a good reason, but they don't know why!
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR DISCLAIMER: I do not own Charmed. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this fanfic. I would be too busy writing some awesome charmed episodes! None of these characters are my own, but are from the original Charmed show.

AUTHOR NOTE: The following is meant to be set just before season 8, after Chris was born and after Gideon was vanquished. R&R please!

Piper walked into the conservatory to check on her two sons, Wyatt and Chris. They looked like two angels, sitting on their play mat with the sun shining on their cute little heads. And why wouldn't they look like angels? Their father _was_ an angel.

She leant against the doorway, smiling to herself as she watched them interact with each other. No sooner had she began smiling, Wyatt orbed a toy from his younger brother, Chris. Piper frowned and moved towards Wyatt and Chris.

"Wyatt!" Piper raised her voice slightly, "Don't use your magic against your brother!"

Piper turned her back on Chris and took the stuffed toy from Wyatt as Chris pointed to the Tonka Truck on the floor and sent it zooming towards Wyatt's feet. If Piper hadn't grabbed it in time, Wyatt would have been bowled over by it.

"Ok," Piper was losing her cool, "That's enough..."

"Aw, come on." Paige said as she suddenly entered the conservatory, scaring Piper half to death, "I'm sure they're just playing around. They don't mean anything by it."

"Paige! Remember what happened that time we used our powers on each other?"

Paige tried to remember, but came up with nothing.

"Uh, no... I don't think I do."

"You don't remember? We lost our powers, and the power of three didn't exist for one night..."

"I think that happened when Prue was still..." Paige began, but stopped herself in time before she said 'alive', "When I was still your long lost sister."

"Oh, right, sorry..." Piper bowed her head, and then looked up at Paige again, "Listen, I have to go to P3. I'm holding auditions for bands; do you think you could watch the boys?"

Paige was grateful for the change of subject.

"Oh, yeah, sure. I was just going to mark some papers for the kids at magic school."

Piper smiled at her youngest sister and mocked her.

"Thank you, Miss Matthews. I don't think I'll be too late." Piper turned to her sons, "Bye boys, behave for Aunt Paige."

Paige smiled to her two nephews.

"Don't go anywhere, Aunt Paige just needs to get those papers. I'll be back before you know it."

She ran up the stairs and was about to go in her room, when she heard a bang coming from the attic. Paige cautiously climbed the stairs leading up to the attic and waited outside the door. She could hear voices.

"I told you we shouldn't be playing with Aunt Paige's spells. Now look what's happened, Chris!"

"You're the one who wanted to look at them in the first place, Wyatt!"

Paige gasped at what she was hearing and entered the attic. Two young boys of about 11 or 12 years old were standing in the middle of the room and clearly, in the middle of an argument.

"Who are you?" Paige asked them.

The two boys looked at each other nervously, trying to think of an answer.

"This is all your fault, Wyatt!" One of the boys said to the other.

Paige popped her eyes out in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Wyatt? You're meant to be downstairs...and 10 years younger! This can't be happening. Piper's going to kill me!"

"Actually, this can be happening." The future Wyatt pointed out, "It's magic. And don't worry about Mom she won't kill you. You're still alive in the future."

The future Chris nudged the Future Wyatt in the ribs as a warning not to tell Paige anything more about the future. Paige had the same thing in mind.

"Wyatt, I don't want to hear you saying anything about the future. You got that?"

Future Chris nudges Future Wyatt in the ribs. Paige looks at Future Wyatt angrily.

Wyatt nodded his head while Chris smiled to himself. He loved seeing his brother being told off.

"What are we going to do?"

Paige started pacing the attic, thinking of what to do, when she heard baby Chris crying and a crashing sound coming from downstairs. Paige ran down the stairs, to the conservatory with the Future Wyatt and Chris in tow. They entered the room, as a demon was about to hurl an energy ball at baby Chris. The toddler Wyatt pointed at the demon, causing it to go up in flames.

Paige caught her breath and checked the kids for any injuries.

"Well," Paige said, looking on the bright side, "at least Piper doesn't have to worry about leaving you by yourselves."

"I totally saved your neck." The future Wyatt pointed out.

"Don't get a big head, mister! I would have done something if you hadn't. By the way, how did you get here?"

Paige had just realised that she hadn't asked that all-important question until now.

"We followed you down the stairs." Replied the future Chris.

"No, I mean 'here' as in this time." Paige corrected herself, "Why did you come back to the past?"

"Well," Wyatt tried to come up with an answer, "we were reading some spells, in the Book Of Shadows and I guess we just ended up here!"

"Right." Paige didn't quite believe him, "Well, we need to get you back to the future and fast. I just hope we don't need the Power Of Three to do it. Phoebe's at the paper and I don't think your Mom will be too happy about this."

The Future Chris looked disappointed.

"So we don't get to see Aunt Phoebe, or Mom?"

"Maybe later," Paige replied, "but right now we need to clean this up."

She looked around her and as usual, there was a big mess to clean up after the demon. It looked like Wyatt or Chris had telekinetically thrown the demon into the cabinet in the corner, causing it to smash to pieces.

The future Wyatt looked at Paige with a grin.

"Let me." Wyatt said, and he waved his hand across the room and everything was cleaned up in two seconds.

Paige looked at him with raised eyebrows. Wyatt shrugged his shoulders.

"I hate mess."

"You really are Piper's son." Paige was now convinced that they were, especially if they were clean freaks. "You shouldn't use your powers for personal gain, you know."

"Aunt Paige, I wouldn't talk if I were you." The future Chris said, with a smile.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, from what you've told us, a lot of spells you cast when you became a witch were for personal gain."

"Really? Well, I'll remember that so I don't tell you in the future. We better start working on a spell to send you two back to wherever you came from."

SLAM

They heard the front door slam and Phoebe's voice calling out.

"Paige! Piper!"

Paige turned to her nephews from the future.

"Orb to the kitchen." Paige whispered to them.

Future Wyatt and Future Chris quickly orbed out of the conservatory and in to the kitchen.

"In here!" Paige called out to Phoebe.

Phoebe came into the conservatory, with a worried look on her face.

"Where's Piper?"

"She had to do some stuff at P3. What's the matter?"

Phoebe took a deep breath.

"I had a premonition that Wyatt and Chris were kidnapped by demons."

"Your premonition didn't happen to take place here, did it?"

"Yeah, actually, it did. How did you know?"

"Because it just happened."

"Wait, a demon just attacked? But the house is so clean."

Paige looked around guiltily.

"I know."

"Paige, you didn't use magic for personal gain, did you?"

"No! Of course I didn't..."

"I did."

Future Wyatt and Future Chris had orbed back into the conservatory. Paige looked at them with an angry look on her face.

"I thought I told you two to stay in the kitchen."

Future Chris and Wyatt saw how angry Paige was and orbed back to the kitchen quickly.

Phoebe looked at Paige curiously.

"Who was that?"

"Um, you know what, it's a really funny story...Ok, maybe not that funny. They are Wyatt and Chris from the future. I'm not sure how they got here, but they..."

Paige stopped talking suddenly when a huge demon materialised into the conservatory and threw an energy ball at Phoebe.

"Energy ball!" Paige called out and threw the energy ball telekinetically at the ugly beast.

"Oh my god!" Phoebe yelled, "Where did Wyatt and Chris go?"

Phoebe and Paige looked everywhere in the house, calling out their names. They could not find the present Wyatt and Chris anywhere.

"They were kidnapped by a demon." Paige concluded, "That demon was so big; there could have been another demon behind him that took the kids when we were fighting the big guy off."

Phoebe nodded her head and reached for her mobile phone.

"I'll call Piper."

"Wait!" Paige had just thought of something, " Maybe we should ask the Future Wyatt and Chris what happens next."

"Paige, you've got to be kidding me! We don't even know if they're really who they say they are."

"Well, look on the bright side. At least if they are really Wyatt and Chris from the future, we must have gotten them back safely from whatever took them."

Phoebe couldn't argue with her there.

"What about Leo?"

Leo orbed into the conservatory.

"What about me?"

"Leo! It's called knocking!" Paige squealed at him.

"Sorry. I'm just checking on the boys. The Elders have reason to think someone might try to..."

"Kidnap them?" Phoebe finished his sentence, "You're too late, it's already happened."

"What? How did this happen?"

"Well, we're not sure." Paige replied, "One moment, there was this big demon and then when we vanquished him, the boys were gone. I'm so sorry Leo."

"But don't worry because we're going to get them back." Phoebe tried to reassure him.

"Where's Piper?" Leo asked them, "Does she know yet?"

"No, she doesn't. I was about to call her."

"It's Ok; I'll go and tell her."

Leo orbed out to tell his wife the bad news.

Ok, that was the first part. I've figured out what's going to happen next but I haven't written anymore yet. So please review if you liked it, or even if you didn't like it! And I would appreciate some suggestions on how I should improve it and maybe some ideas for the story. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR DISCLAIMER: I do not own Charmed. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this fanfic. I would be too busy writing some awesome charmed episodes! None of these characters are my own and I may have borrowed some of the existing storylines from the show, but other than that, I've made the rest up.

PART 2

AT P3

Piper is sitting down at a table, watching a band audition when she sees a glow from behind the bar. Leo has just orbed in to P3 and he stands up and looks around for Piper. When the band finishes playing Piper stands up to see if anyone saw Leo orb in. When she realises no one saw him, she tries to get the band to hurry up and leave.

"Thanks a lot for coming in and auditioning, guys. Don't call me, I'll call you."

Piper rolled her eyes, the band were horrible. She gestured to Leo to follow her into the storeroom where they could talk in private.

"Leo? What are you doing here?" Piper asked her husband. He gave her one of those sad, serious looks he always gave her when something bad happened.

"Piper, it's about the kids..." Leo started, but Piper cut him off.

"Oh my god, has something happened?"

"A demon has taken them."

"What? Are you sure they haven't orbed themselves out?" Piper knew that they were smart, powerful kids.

"The Elders warned me about it happening and when I got to the Manor, Phoebe and Paige had just fought off some demons. I'll orb you home." Leo took Piper's hand and orbed her home.

AT THE MANOR

Piper and Leo orb in to the attic. Paige is scrying for Chris and Wyatt and Phoebe is writing a spell to send the Future Chris and Future Wyatt back to where they came from. The Future Chris and Wyatt are downstairs in the kitchen, eating.

"What the hell is going on?" Piper asked her sisters as soon as her feet were on the ground, "Paige, I leave you alone with them for two minutes and they vanish..."

"Hey, Piper, this isn't Paige's fault." Phoebe tried calming her older sister down, "I had a premonition that this was going to happen, I am equally to blame."

"I'm sorry Paige" Piper said apologetically, "I guess I'm just a bit..."

"Upset? Worried? Angry?" Paige empathised with her, "You have every right to be, Piper. Don't worry; we'll get them back."

Piper knew her sister was right. She nodded at Paige and went down to the kitchen for some comfort food.

"So, what did you see in your premonition?" Leo asked Phoebe when Piper had left the room.

"Exactly what happened." She replied, "A demon attacked and then took Wyatt and Chris. What more was there to see?"

Paige looked up from her scrying and looked around the attic.

"Um...did Piper just go down to the kitchen?"

"Uh oh." Phoebe realised that Piper was in for a nasty shock.

IN THE KITCHEN

Piper walked in to the kitchen to find Future Wyatt and Chris eating cookies and drinking milk on the counter.

"Mom!"

Piper put her hands up to blow the strangers up, but stopped when she noticed they were only kids.

"Who are you?"

"Uh...we're your sons." Wyatt said, as if it was obvious.

"My...what?" Piper yelled, "Phoebe! Paige!"

Phoebe and Paige were already running down the running down stairs.

"Yes, Piper?" Paige asked innocently.

"Can someone please tell me...what are my sons from the future, doing here?"

"That's a good question!" Phoebe said, turning to Paige, "and Paige has the answer!

"What? I do?" Paige was caught off guard, "Oh, that's right, I do! See, Wyatt and Chris from the future told me that they were reading something in the Book Of Shadows and then BAM, they were here!"

Piper turned to Future Wyatt and Chris, who nodded their heads in agreement.

"My theory is," Paige continued, "that we send them here in the future, because we know that they could be in trouble. Or, we send them here because we know that in the future, we're going to send them here."

"Wait a minute." Piper shook her head, trying to make sense of all this. "You're telling me that, supposedly, we send them back here in the future, but only because we know that they come here in the first place?"

After thinking about it, Paige nodded her head.

"Yes! I think..."

"Right!" Phoebe wanted to move things along, "Now that we've got that covered, we have to work on a way to find this demon that took Chris and Wyatt."

"Problem is, we don't know what demon took them." Paige pointed out.

"What do you mean, you don't know what demon took them? Didn't you see it happen?" Piper was one very pissed off mother right now.

"We did, but there was another demon acting as a decoy that distracted us from getting a look at the demon." Paige tried to explain. "Piper, we didn't even see the demon leaving with Chris and Wyatt."

"Well, maybe they orbed themselves out when the demons appeared." Piper put her theory forward, "It's not the first time they've done something like that to protect themselves."

"But Piper, don't you think they would have orbed themselves back by now?" Phoebe was being the logical sister today.

"Maybe they got lost, or slipped through the cracks into another dimension," Piper didn't want to believe that demons had her children, "like Paige did when she vanquished Cole."

"It is possible." Paige agreed.

"Has Leo tried sensing them yet?" Phoebe asked Piper.

"Leo!" Piper called.

Leo orbed into the kitchen. He looked at the two boys sitting at the table with a frown.

"Who are they?"

"I'll tell you later. Have you tried sensing the boys yet?"

"Yes, I have." Leo replied, " I can't sense them at all, but I know they're still alive. So, who are they?" He pointed to his sins.

"Apparently, they are Wyatt and Chris from the future." Piper answered.

"Are you sure? They could be impostors or demons of some kind."

Paige smiled at Piper.

"Trust me, they're your flesh and blood. Wyatt here is a clean freak like Piper. He cleaned the demonic mess up in the wave of his hand."

Piper raised her eyebrows, obviously impressed.

"Really?"

"It was nothing." Wyatt was trying to be modest, "Just something I learnt from magic school."

"So magic school is still going strong?" Phoebe asked the two boys, "I bet you get picked on cos your Aunt is the principal, eh?"

"Sometimes," Chris replied, "but most of the time the kids are cool with it."

"Ok, that's enough talk about the future." As much as Piper wanted to talk to them about the future, she also knew the risks, "We don't want to change it too much, do we?"

"There are some things I wouldn't mind changing." Chris said softly, looking at Leo.

"I suggest we look at the Book Of Shadows," Piper took charge, "see if we can find anything about parallel universes or astral planes..."

"You really think that they orbed themselves to a different place, and they weren't kidnapped?" Phoebe knew that Pipers mothers instinct had gotten them out of a few tight squeezes before.

"Yeah, I do." Piper said.

"So do I." Leo agreed with his wife, "I think that if they were really in trouble, Wyatt would orb them out."

"Why would Wyatt orb us out?" Chris asked him indignantly, "I can orb too!"

"I know you can," Leo tried to explain. "It's just because Wyatt is older than you and his powers are more advance than yours."

"Whatever..." Chris rolled his eyes. He was always second best to Wyatt.

That was part two! I might be slow at updating the next chapters, but please review! The reviews might stop me from being lazy and write faster. Thanks for reading!


End file.
